


Attention

by shinytoymercenaries



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinytoymercenaries/pseuds/shinytoymercenaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix can be a pain in the ass when he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

Felix walked out into the hallway with a blanket draped around his shoulders and shivered. He felt miserable, but he knew for a fact that he wasn't sick. After all, he didn't get sick. Getting sick was for little kids and old people with shitty immune systems, and he sure as hell wasn't either of those. This was just allergies or something and it was gonna pass soon...just as soon as the shit ton of cough medicine he took kicked in...which should be soon. Truthfully, he probably didn't even need to take as much as he did, he was starting to feel better already...

He continued on into the living room and spied Locus on the couch, practically absorbed in a book, wearing reading glasses that he didn't even need.

Felix frowned. Locus didn't even look up at him when he walked in.

Still draped in his blanket shroud, Felix went over to Locus, grabbed the book from his partner, ‘ _gently_ ’ flung it across the room, then promptly fell into the other’s lap - arms around his neck and all.

“Felix,” Locus growled, arms to either side of the obstruction now in his lap, “I was reading that.”

“No. _Attention_.” Felix mumbled into the crook of Locus’s neck, nuzzling his face in. He was cold anyways and Locus was always warm. Made perfect sense to him, the orange-haired merc thought as he continued to sit there, breathing still raspy and shallow.

“You need to be in bed.” Locus seemed to remind, voice a bit softer now, almost as if he'd remembered his partner’s current plight. Felix didn't like to be ‘babied’ and being sick was no exception. Him wanting ‘attention’ was another matter entirely though.

“Mm, yeah, let's go to bed.” Felix sang, eyes closed from the fever pain in his head moreso than the flood of risqué images featuring him and Locus that ran through his head just then.

Locus sighed and rolled his eyes, forcing his hands underneath the body in his lap and scooping Felix up. It was a task he was all too familiar with by now, but it wasn't like Felix was heavy at all, “I meant, you need to sleep. You're sick.”

Locus ignored the muffled and mumbled protests of ‘no I'm not’ from his much smaller partner and headed back to their bedroom. He tried to lay Felix on the bed but the other refused to release the hold on his neck. Eventually Locus reached up and wrenched his partner’s arms away; a sick Felix was sometimes more irritating than a healthy Felix, he'd learned.

As soon as their physical connection was split, Felix broke into a whine about how cold he was. In response, Locus went over to their closet, retrieved one of their heavy quilts from the top shelf, and promptly threw it across Felix. It did little to quiet his partner's whines and complaints and urging of Locus to stay...but that's also when Locus caught sight of the night stand and the half empty bottle of medicine.

“Felix, did you drink all of this?”

“I might have…” he trailed off almost dreamily; the heavy quilt and other blankets made him look even smaller than he already was. Locus sighed at Felix’s response, pinching the skin between his eyes as he wondered whether he needed to induce vomiting so his errant partner didn't die from an overdose. Luckily, the label’s warnings made it clear that Felix would be fine, just so long as he didn't chase this with alcohol.

“Don't take anything else, just sleep. Taking more medicine isn't going to make you get well any faster.”

“Be quiet... _Locus_ , and _come_...lay in bed with me.” Felix drawled out, his words little more than a drunken garble at this point. Locus crossed his arms and glared down at his partner...this was now the third time today Felix had wandered out of bed and asked him to lay down with him.

“I don't want to get sick. You can sleep by yourself.” Not to mention it was still early in the afternoon and Locus had no desire to sleep at all. Felix’s response was more grumbles and pouting, with only a few of his words being real ones. Locus squeezed his eyes shut and sighed...Felix was so troublesome.

It didn't take long for him to climb under the covers next to Felix who immediately cuddled up to him with a content sigh. Locus knew exactly how this was going to go; Locus would get sick from this, and once well himself, Felix would refuse to get anywhere near him. It's how it always went.

“Locus, I'm gonna be sick.”

“Don't.” Locus ordered instantly, pushing Felix’s head away from him and towards the other side of the bed where a trashcan should have been. 

Locus could put with a lot of things but getting puked on was not one of them. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
